paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ppr episode 33: Eyepatches Are Cool
They stopped on an island Jay: what is this now Kai: the island smarts Jay: uh duh Rocky: here is a map Ryder picks it up Ryder: ok so here we have to go this way They walk towards a palm tree Jay: a palm tree great where are palm cones Cole: its pine Jay: i said pine Chase: you said palm Jay: oh my goodness quit picking on me They touch the tree and it goes underground Jay: what the Rocky: lets go They jump down Tundra: its dark and spooky Marshall: look a chest Zane: treasure They open it Jay: what are thooooose Zuma: haha i know that Ryder: their new uniforms Kai: woah this armour is weird The armor is only on one shoulder Jay: is this a skit or something Marshall: i dont know is it The pirates jump down Skye: uh oh Leader: get them! Cole: earth! He hits the ground and a pebble hits jay and marshall in the eye Both: ow! Zane: uh oh! They cover their right eyes with eye patches Jay: this hurts Zane: marshalls eye will heal jay, you are perminatly blind in you're right eye Jay: uh oh no Ryder: oh my Tundra: poor thing Jay starts crying Cole: i'm sorry jay Jay: i am so upset Kai: it'll be ok you're the same as before Rocky: lets go They walk out the entrance Katie: hey the ship its flying now They jump in Lloyd: we have to go to the island of darkness They fly back to the island Marshall: what do we need here Kai: our new weapons They walk to the temple of light They see their logos on the floor They stand on them Lloyd: chase you and me strike the bell They hit it a light shines off and hits them all at once All: WOAH Weapons spawn infront of them Marshalls can make a puddle of water so they can slip on Rubbles can make a hole so they can fall into Rockys can make parts or pieces so they can trip Zumas can teleport them to a lake or ocean Skyes can make them fly away Tundras can make them into a snowman Chases can make a golden dragon The ninjas make their elements Jay: we will win this war Zane: jay at the end of this war I could possibly give you sight in you're right eye Jay: ok thanks zane They all run to the ship Rocky: lets head back home They go back to adventure bay Ryder: the lookout is gone! Kai: what! Mayor Goodway: RYDER! Ryder: run guys run They run away and hide in a field Jay: look we will camp here They dig a hole Kai: we stay here untill morning and then we run All: ok Rubble: please tell me we will win Chase: we will I hope End of episode Marshall is not perminatly blind The new uniforms has their logos on the front and on the back and has half armor, all on the left side Lloyd and chases uniforms have gold in them Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Ppr episodes